An installation, transportation, and removal of wall hung and floor mounted toilet units presents a plumber with a variety of problems. The typical toilet unit is large and unwieldy. Maneuvering the toilet unit into and out of toilet stalls is particularly problematic. Transportation of the toilet unit into and out of a building presents difficulties when moving the toilet unit up or down a flight of steps or into an elevator. The conventional ceramic toilet unit is slippery when wet and may be easily damaged if dropped. Wet shards of broken ceramic may readily injure an installer. The breaking of even one toilet unit is costly. Leakage of water during installation and removal of toilet units, particularly on tile floors, also represents a slip hazard for restroom patrons. The manual maneuvering of the typical toilet unit by plumbers during installation or removal may result in painful and costly back injuries.
There is a continuing need for a system and method for safe and efficient installation, transportation, and removal of a toilet unit. Desirably, the system and method facilitate a cleaner installation and removal of the toilet unit and an improved maneuverability in comparison to known systems and methods.